Mi Sexy Enemigo
by Daricar
Summary: Ella, Kagome Higurashi, no era una pervertida. Que Bankotsu, su enemigo, fuera un Adonis, no era su culpa. Que el estuviera para lamérselo, tampoco era su culpa. Entonces, eso no la convertía en una pervertida, ¿Cierto?/ 'Las que se la pasan espiando a hombres desnudos, son las pervertidas.' '¡No era mi culpa que estuvieras desnudo en medio del bosque!.'/ Clasificación M.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es un nuevo proyecto que había tenido en mente hace unas semanas, pero no sabía que hacer. Al principio pensé en hacer un long-fic, pero creo que serán solo 4 capítulos no estoy del todo segura. Bueno espero que lo disfruten.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obras de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Ella no era una pervertida...No, para nada. Los pervertidos son los que acosan, espían, y tocan partes prohibidas. Como el monje Miroku, ¿cierto?...Pero ella, ¡No era una pervertida!. No era su culpa encontrárselo desnudo en medio del bosque. Además, ¿que hacía el desnudo en medio del bosque?. Aun lo recordaba perfectamente. Estaba de pie observando la luna, mientras su larga trenza se movía al compás del viento. Se podía ver los músculos perfectos de su espalda y unos cuantas cicatrices por las batalla. Bajo un poco mas y se encontró con ese perfecto trasero, quiso por un momento apretarlos. Y sus hermosas piernas, quería tocarlas, sentirlas y...¡Mierda! ¡Ella no es así! ¿Que le pasaba?, ¿En verdad se había vuelto una pervertida?, ¡Maldito Bankotsu y su jodido cuerpo sensual!.

\- ¡Kagome!..-Grito la castaña.

\- ¿Eh?...- Salio de sus pensamientos. Volteo a ver a la castaña.- ¿Que pasa Sango?.

\- ¿Que tienes Kagome?, tengo rato de estar llamándote y no contestas. ¿Estas bien? ¿Es por Inuyasha?. Si es por ese idiota, dímelo y le meto el Hiraikotsu por el..

\- Tranquila, Sango. Solo estaba pensando en Naraku y en cual sera su siguiente movimiento.- Mintió. La castaña entrecerró los ojos y la vio con recelo. Después de unos minutos de tratar de buscar un indicio de mentira, se encogió de hombros.

\- Te decía. ¿Quieres ir a un lago?.- Pregunto, otra vez la joven exterminadora.

\- Claro, Sango. Déjame recoger mis cosas y nos vamos.

* * *

_Maldito Naraku, maldito Inuyasha, maldito pozo, maldita perla ¡Maldito todo el mundo!. ¿Por que mierda seguía aquí?, ahora podría estar en su casa durmiendo en su cómoda cama, pero al parecer Kami siempre esta en su contra. Primero, poniendo una estúpida perla mágica en su interior. Segundo, _llevándola a una época en donde, al parecer, todo los demonios tienen un obsesión con los humanos y la perla. Tercero, haciendo que tuviera la mala suerte de romper la estúpida perla en miles de fragmentos y esparcirlas por toda japón. Cuarto, Hacerla conocer y después formar sentimientos por un idiota Honyou que al parecer es necrofílico. Y quinta. ¡Hacerla maldecir a todo el mundo!. __

__Siguió caminando dando grandes zancadas. Ya no soportaba ver a Inuyasha ir con kikyo, estaba cansada de seguir esperando, de tener esa pequeña esperanza de que el algún día dejaría a kikyo para ir con ella. cayo de rodillas, y dejo soltar algunas lágrimas. se quedo unos minutos llorando, cuando de pronto escucho un ruido, se levanto rápido, se limpio las lágrimas, agarro su arco y flechas, por suerte esta vez si los traía. Se acerco cautelosamente al lugar donde había escuchado el ruido, cada vez que se acercaba sentía la presencia de uno de los fragmento de la perla. Ella espero con encontrarse con un monstruo, con Naraku, con un fantasma, hasta con el mismo Sesshomaru. Pero nunca, nunca en su vida se espero encontrar con Bankotsu, el líder de los Shichinintai. Totalmente desnudo en medio del bosque.  
__

__Su boca estaba totalmente abierta, si es que podía abrirse mas. y no es por el miedo, si no por que el muy maldito parece un adonis en su máxima expresión. Espalda llena de músculos con algunas cicatrices, brazos fuertes y musculosos, glúteos Cuadrados y provocativos, Y unas piernas bien torneadas. Ella pudo haberle tirado una flecha, pudo haberlo acabado hay, pero no pudo. Estaba totalmente hipnotizada por ese bello y perfecto cuerpo.__

__\- ¿No te han dicho que espiar es malo?, Miko.- Dijo el mercenario sacando a la pobre azabache de su ensoñación. El joven la miro por encima de su hombro. Ella se tenso y se sonrojo al sentirse descubierta.  
__

__\- Y-Yo no e-es-estaba espiando .- dijo ella, por alguna razón no podía hablar bien. El se volteo completamente, dejando ver su...Enorme miembro. Kagome se sonrojo hasta no mas poder, dejo caer su arco con la flecha y se cubrió la cara.- ¡Oh por Kami!...P-Po-Podrías ponerte a-algo.- Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con el tronco de un árbol, escucho los pasos de el acercándose. se quito las mano de la cara para buscar su arco. Mierda, lo había soltado para taparse los ojos. Pero ya era muy tarde, apenas levanto la vista ya lo tenía a centímetros de su cara con una sonrisa de medio lado. El pego completamente su cuerpo al de ella, haciente que esta sintiera su miembro por encima de su falda. Puso sus enorme manos en las pequeña cintura de la joven.  
__

__\- Pensé, que querrías ver mas...Pequeña pervertida.- Susurro en su oído para después morder el lóbulo haciéndola gemir. __

__Kagome estaba en shock, la ultima palabra resonaba en su cabeza, como si fuera un disco rayado y se repitiera una y otra vez. ''Pervertida...Pervertida...¡Me dijo pervertida!'' pensó. Frunció el ceño, y miro con furia en sus ojos al mercenario. Y cariñosamente estampo su delicada mano en la cara de el. Lo empujo, y salio corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. En su escapada lo escucho reír y después decirle: ''Me las pagaras, pequeña pervertida''.  
__

* * *

Le dio una bofetada, y aun así todavía le dice pervertida. Era un idiota..._''Un idiota muy sexy''_ Habló su conciencia. ¡Demonios! ¡Otra vez!.

\- Kagome...¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?.- Preguntó otra vez la castaña. Kagome levanto la vista y miro a Sango... ¡Claro! ¡Por que no se le había ocurrido antes!, así por lo menos no sería la única. Que bueno que no habían traído a Shippo.

\- Sango, ¿Que piensas de Bankotsu?.- Pregunto la azabache con un rostro serio. Sango llevo su dedo índice a su mentón y hizo un gesto pensativo.

\- Bueno...Es muy cruel, es arrogante, un animal...Si, es un todo un cabrón.- Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y le restaba importancia al tema. Kagome se dio una bofetada mentalmente.

\- No, no. Yo digo si piensas que es...A-Atractivo.- Dijo con un sonrojo, recordando lo de ayer.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso...Es bastante atractivo. ¿Por que?, ¿Te gusta?.- Dijo acercándose a su compañera con los ojos abiertos. Kagome suspiro, tendría que decírselo, además necesitaba contárselo a alguien .

\- L-Lo vi...Ayer...E-En el bosque.- Hizo una pausa para respirar.

-...¿Si?..- La ínsito la exterminadora.

-...D-De...¡Desnudo!..- Gritó. Por fin, lo dijo, ya era libre. Dio un suspiro de alivio. Miro a su amiga que estaba en shock.- ¿Sango?...Sango, no estas respirando. ¡Sango!.- Gritó desesperada, agarrándola por los hombros la zarandeo. Por fin la castaña salio de su estado, y abrió los ojos, hasta mas no poder.

\- ¡¿QUEE?!..- Gritó.

* * *

Después de que Sango gritara y me dejara sorda por unos minutos, le conté todo lo que me paso en el bosque. Al parecer se imagino al monje Miroku desnudo, por que se puso como tomate, hasta el punto de botar humo por las orejas. Agarro su cabeza y comenzó a negar diciendo: ''No, que cosas pienso, tu no eres así Sango. Todo es culpa de ese monje pervertido''. En fin, nos terminamos de bañar y volvimos al campamento.

Ya era de noche, por lo que imagine que Inuyasha no estaría, y acerté. Los chicos me miraron con lastima, pero los ignore. me senté en un árbol un poco alejado de la fogata y mire las estrellas. Un paisaje así no se disfruta todo los días, y menos en mi época. Suspire, aunque pensara en otra cosa, no podía dejar de pensar en que estaría haciendo Inuyasha con Kikyo. Tal vez estarían abrazados...o besándose...o Teniendo encuentro íntimos. Se le oprimió el pecho con solo pensarlo. unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero se las limpie rápidamente. Basta de llorar por el necrofílico. La azabache se levanto repentinamente y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir varias presencias de los fragmentos de la perla, comenzó a correr hacía la fogata.

\- ¡Sango!, ¡Miroku!. ¡Siento la presencia de unos fragmentos!, ¡Se acercan muy rápido!.- Les gritó y señalo el lugar de donde provenía las presencias. Los nombrados se levantaron rápidamente, y agarraron sus respectivas armas. Kirara se transformo, y Shippo se escondió. Kagome cuando llego a la fogata comenzó a buscar su arco. Entonces recordó.

\- ¿Buscabas esto?, Per-ver-ti-da.- Dijo deletreando la ultima palabra y sosteniendo el arco en sus mano. Kagome volteo a verlo asombrada.- Jakotsu, Suikotsu. Ocúpense del monje y la exterminadora.- Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, los guerreros ya los estaban atacando, mientras que Kirara peleaba con un grupo de demonios.

Kagome sintió que la agarraban de la cintura y antes de que pudiera voltear, perdió la conciencia. Pero antes de perderla escucho:

_''Te dije que me las pagarías''._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no tengo un día en especifico para actualizar pero tratare de subirlos lo mas pronto posible. Perdón si algunos los ofendí diciéndole a Inuyasha necrofílico.  
**

**Como les dije no se cuanto capítulos serán pero no van a pasar de los 10 Capítulos.**

**Y de verdad perdón por los errores, lo revise 5 veces, pero como siempre queda uno mínimo por hay.**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Bye :33**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por no publicar eh estado ocupada con las estúpidas clases y tareas. Apenas puedo comer. Bueno, de verdad lo siento tratare de publicar mas rápido. Espero que disfruten este capitulo :3**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son creaciones te Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

Inuyasha llego una hora después de que se llevaran a Kagome. Apenas llego sintió que algo estaba mal, el olor de Kagome casi ya no se sentía en el aire, Miroku y Sango estaban tirados en el pasto con múltiples heridas, pero aun consientes. Sango apenas diviso a Inuyasha, se paro con dificultad y se fue acercando a el. Cuando estuvo al frente de el, lo agarro por el cuello de su hakama.

\- ¡Todo es tu culpa!.- Lo acuso. Inuyasha frunció el ceño confundido.- ¡Es tu culpa que se llevaran a Kagome! .- El albino abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Que...?.- Logro articular por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Que se la llevaron, idiota! ¡Los Shichinintai se la llevaron! .- Gritó furiosa y lo zarandeo un poco.

\- Tranquila, Sango. Vamos a decirle la situación.- Dijo con calma el monje agarrándole el hombro a la exterminadora. Ella se relajo y soltó a Inuyasha, que aun no salía de su trance. Pero antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra, Inuyasha ya estaba a mitad de camino para infiltrarse al bosque en la misma dirección que Bankotsu se había llevado a Kagome.

\- ¡¿A donde vas?!...¡¿Otra vez a ver a Kikyo?! ¡Esta vez si no te la perdono!.- Dijo echa furia la castaña. Pero antes de que pudiera agarrar su hiraikotsu, la voz de Inuyasha la interrumpió.

\- Iré a buscar a Kagome, aun su olor no se esfuma.- Dijo mientras se infiltraba en el bosque.

* * *

Tenía un pequeño dolor en la nuca que no la dejaba dormir en paz. llevo una mano a la zona para sentir que estaba un poco hinchada. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se levanto de golpe, volvió a llevar sus manos a su nuca para verificarla mejor. Se levanto con cuidado para no marearse, miro alrededor y comenzó a buscar un espejo. Entonces cayo en cuenta. ¿Donde demonios estaba?.

\- Por fin despiertas.- Dijo una voz a sus espalda que ella conocía muy bien. Se volteo lentamente para ver al hombre de sus pesadillas, estaba recostado a la puerta corrediza de la habitación.

\- ¿Donde estoy?, ¿Por que estoy aquí?, ¿Que quieres de mi?.- Preguntó. El le dio una sonrisa torcida, y se fue acercando a la joven. Ella como instinto retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. Cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, puso sus dos manos a cada lado de su cabeza, y pego su cuerpo al de ella como la vez pasada.

\- Veamos...¿Que quiero de ti? .- Dijo con una expresión pensativa.- Pues...-Con sus ojos, recorrió el cuerpo de la miko haciéndola estremecer .- De ti, quiero todo.- Ella se sonrojo hasta mas no poder.

\- Q-Que te p-pasa, pervertido. Y no...me mires así.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada. _''Maldito Bankotsu, y su mirada penetrante''_ pensó. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¿Pervertido?...Aquí la pervertida eres tu, que se la pasa espiando hombres. Pobre Inuyasha, ¿cuantas veces se lo has visto?.- Hablo con fingida lastima. Frunció el ceño, su timidez fue remplazada por la molestia.

\- ¡Que no soy una pervertida!.- Gritó con la cara roja por la furia contenida, ignorando el ultimo comentario. Bankotsu volvió a reír. Le gustaba mucho hacerla enojar, esa mujer era una fiera. Y de alguna manera eso lo excitaba.

\- ¿ah, no?. Que yo sepa la que se la pasan espiando a hombre desnudos son las pervertidas.- Se burlo. le estaba gustando mucho ese juego. Kagome se puso mas roja que un tomate, hasta el punto de estar morada y botar humo por las orejas.

\- ¡No era mi culpa que estuvieras desnudo en medio del bosque!, ¡nada mas un loco hace eso!. ¡Además!, ¡¿que hacías desnudo en medio del bosque?!.- Gritó otra vez. Ya se estaba hartando de este tipo, ¿Que se creía?.

\- ¿Se te olvida que tu amado Inuyasha me destrozo toda la ropa?..- Dijo. Ella abrió la boca en forma de ''O''. '_'Claro, era cierto, en la ultima pelea que tuvieron, Inuyasha lanzo el ''Viento cortante''. Y el por los pelos lo esquivo pero su armadura y ropa quedaron destrozadas'' _pensó.- Miko...- La saco de sus pensamientos.- No respondiste a mi pregunta.

\- ¿Cual?.- Preguntó.

\- ¿Cuantas veces se lo has visto a Inuyasha?.

\- ¿De que hablas?, yo no le eh visto nada a Inuyasha.- Dijo confundida

\- No te hagas la inocente.- El la miro. Por la expresión de ella le quedo claro que en verdad no sabia. Suspiro, ella era muy inocente.- Que, si le has visto el pene, el amiguito, el miembro. Como prefieras llamarlo.- Dijo con naturalidad. Ella se volvió a sonrojar.

\- C-Claro que no. ¿Por quien me has creído?.- Habló, ofendida.

\- Por una pervertida.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no lo soy!.

\- ¿Ah no?.- Sonrió con picardía. Se acerco al oído femenino.- Demuéstralo.- Susurro. Comenzó hacer fricción en sus partes intimas por encima de sus ropas, moviendo sus caderas haciéndola gemir.- Pídeme que me detenga.- La reto. Ella abrió su boca para decir algo pero no salio palabra alguna. No podía hablar, es como si su voz se hubiera ido.- Vamos...- la ínsito.

Llevo sus mano a la parte trasera de ella, levanto su falda y agarro sus redondas nalgas para pegar mas sus partes. Kagome casi por instinto, rodeo con sus piernas la cintura masculina. Bankotsu por su parte comenzó a besar y morder su cuello. Ella jadeo. Bajo un poco mas hasta llegar al espacio que hay entre el cuello y el hombro, y comenzó hacer un chupetón. La azabache llevo sus manos al cabello de el para hundir sus dedos en el, para sentir que era muy suave y liso.

Bankotsu se alejo un poco y admiro su obra. Con sus dientes deshizo el nudo de la pañoleta, para que esta cayera al piso. Con esto, la camisa escolar de Kagome quedo mas floja, y se resbalo un poco dejando al descubierto sus hombros, que Bankotsu no tardo en besar y morder. Entonces, abrieron la puerta

\- ¡Hermano!, ¡El Sensual de Sesshomaru esta atacando a Suikotsu!.- Dijeron. Los dos presentes miraron al culpable de que su atmósfera se rompiera como una burbuja. Jakotsu sudo frío, su hermano lo mataría.- Yo...Bueno...-No tenía palabras.

\- Mierda.- Mascullo Bankotsu. Se había distraído demasiado con esa mujer. Soltó a Kagome, y salio de la habitación. Jakotsu ya había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo.

-...¿Sesshomaru?.- Dijo ella en voz alta.

Salio de la habitación y corrió hacia la salida del castillo. Cuando salio, Suikotsu estaba lastimado en el piso, Jakotsu esta a su lado tratando de levantarlo, mientras que Bankotsu luchaba con el Taiyoukai. Se notaba que estaba teniendo dificultades. De pronto se vio a Kagura por los cielos en su enorme pluma, esta aterrizo cerca de Jakotsu y Suikotsu.

\- Suban.- Dijo ella con su típico tono de indiferencia. Jakotsu se paso por los hombros el brazo de Suikotsu. Lo levanto y lo deposito con cuidado en la pluma gigante. Que esta vez era mas grande de lo normal.

\- ¡Hermano! .- Llamó Jakotsu al ver que su hermano no venía con ellos. Bankotsu dio un gran salto hacia atrás para quedar justamente al lado de la pluma gigante de Kagura. El mercenario llevo su vista a la azabache que había salido y se posiciono cerca de Sesshomaru, metió un mano en su haori para después sacar una pañoleta roja. La miko se puso blanca como un papel al ver su pañoleta, llevo su vista a su camisa para ver que aún la tenía floja y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

\- ¡No veremos después! .- Dijo para después sentarse en la pluma, detrás de Jakotsu. La pluma gigante salio volando, y por alguna extraña razón Sesshomaru los dejo ir.

Kagome se sonrojo al pensar que harían cuando se volvieran a encontrar. Vio de reojo a Sesshomaru que aun tenía su vista fija en el cielo.

-G-Gra...Gracias...-Murmuro sonrojada. Aunque no se sintiera del todo agradecida.

Sesshomaru llevo su vista a la miko y la miro detenidamente. Su cabello azabache estaba totalmente desordenado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su extraña camisa estaba mal puesta. Todo eso era muy sospechoso, además su olor la delataba. Esa mujer estaba excitada. Sesshomaru llevo su vista a la parte trasera de la joven. Kagome al ver que la veía mucho por esa parte volteo su cabeza a ver que tanto miraba, y lo que vio la dejo atónita. Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque, pero antes de infiltrarse completamente en este se detuvo y miro a la chica por encima de su hombro.

-.._Pervertida...-_ Dijo, y siguió caminando con su típica elegancia. Kagome miro a Sesshomaru y volvió a llevar su vista hacia atrás. Su falda estaba levantada dejando ver sus bragas con un perrito jugando con una pelota. La azabache no lo soporto.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAA!.

* * *

Cuando Inuyasha llego a la escena del crimen, vio a Kagome tirada en el piso pataleando y murmurando cosas que no lograba escuchar.

\- ¡Kagome!.- Gritó feliz el Honyou, corriendo hacía a la joven. La nombrada volteo a ver quien la llamaba. Se levanto de un salto al identificar a Inuyasha y corrió hacia el. Cuando estuvo cerca se abalanzo a el para ocultar su rostro en el hakama rojo del albino.

\- Inuyasha...-Susurró, levanto su vista para encontrarse con esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba, o eso ella creía.- ¿Tu...Tu me consideras una pervertida?.- Esa pregunto lo desconcertó.

\- N-No...¿Por que?.- Preguntó. Ella suspiro de alivio, negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no preguntara. El se encogió de hombros, y hundió su rostro en el cabello azabache que olía a...Bankotsu.

Inuyasha abrí los ojos hasta mas no poder y frunció el ceño. la separo bruscamente.

\- Kagome, ¿Por hueles a Bankotsu?.-Preguntó furioso. Kagome abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

''_Mierda...''_

* * *

**Final de mierda, bueno no tenía como acabar este capitulo.  
**

**En el siguiente capitulo voy a llevar las cosas a otro nivel, aunque en este capitulo solo fue una pequeña fricción la otra sera mas...ustedes saben. Perdón si la Kagome que tengo en mente no están inocente con debería de ser.**

**Bueno Quiero agradecer a unas personitas muy bonitas:  
**

**Rogue85, Alice Taisho Gremory, Bastard Tendencies, Izanami1016, Meka6489, Aidee Gv, Chechi, y Yuli. Por comentar y algunos seguir la Historia.  
**

**Paauli, PauSu, SweetGPrincess, y Threylanx Schwarze. Por darle a Fav y Alert.**

**Guest: Como no pusiste nombre no puedo llamarte de otra forma. Lamento decepcionarte.**

**También gracias a los que nada mas hayan leído mi Historia.**

****No se les olvide dejar reviews o darle a Alert y Fav. Cualquier cosa se les dara las gracias, Sigan el ejemplo de estas hermosas personas que acabo de nombrar.****

****Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, y como les dije antes (pero no e confíen mucho) Tratare de actualizar mas rápido.  
****

****Si ven Errores no duden en decírmelas.****

****Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, Bye :33.****


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!, ¿Como están?, Yo bien... Okey se que deben de querer asesinarme y los entiendo. No tengo excusa por ausentarme emm ¿3 años?, no recuerdo en realidad. Solos les diré que soy muy, pero muy irresponsable, no solo con la historia, con todo como tal. Pero hoy 22 de agosto de 2016 hablé con mi hermano sobre la historia y el medio un discurso muy motivador y pues, comencé a escribir el capítulo hoy bueno en realidad aquí en Venezuela ya son las 2:53 am xDD es que quería publicarlo hoy, pero terminé publicándolo el 23.**

**Bueno equis, les digo que casi ni revisé así que los dejo para que me digan mis errores. Y se que me dirán que uno tiene que leer muchas veces lo que ha escrito para ver si anda perfecto, pero estoy cansada y de verdad que quiero publicarlo ahorita.**

**Ademas de que ando con nervios de mi mama me descubra a esta hora de la noche escribiendo porno, no quiero una tunda.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Pensamientos: **_''Oye, algún día te haré el amor''_ **(con las comillas por supuesto)**_  
_

**personajes y narracion: **Bueno, vamos hacerlo ahorita en mi escritorio

**Recuerdos: **_Oigan, par de cachondos, fuera de aquí váyanse a un motel. **(**_**Todo así por supuesto).**

**Espero que disfrunten :3 **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Bu-Bueno, Inuyasha. ¿Quién crees que me cargo y trajo aquí?.- Dijo Kagome, fingiendo estar ofendida.

\- ¿Bankotsu...? .- Dijo con duda Inuyasha.

\- ¡Pues claro, Tonto!. Bueno, Ya no importa volvamos con los demás estoy exhausta.- Rodeó a Inuyasha y camino por donde había llegado. _''¿Exhausta de restregarte en el miembro de Bankotsu?'' _Preguntó su conciencia, con una nota de sarcasmo. La azabache la ignoró pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, siguió caminando escuchando los pasos de Inuyasha siguiéndola.

-0-0-0-0-

Kagome se recostó en el pozo devora huesos y miró el cielo que estaba repleto de estrellas. Habían pasado tres días desde que la habían secuestrado, la azabache estaba preocupada, su mente no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez la escena que tuvo con Bankotsu, en el que sus partes se restregaban de una manera muy placentera. Aún podía recordar su voz susurrándole al oído.

_''Demuéstralo...''_

un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, erizando sus pelos en el proceso. Demonios, estaba confundida y eso la hacía sentir un perra traicionera que se quería acostar con el sexy enemigo. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de pensamientos sucios que estaban empezando a pasar por su mente desde que vio a Bankotsu desnudo, lo máximo ha sido que Inuyasha la besara, lo cual no sucedió. Pero tenía que venir Bankotsu con su cuerpo bien tonificado con esas cicatrices de guerrero y esa mirada de macho malo y dominante, a poner su mundo al revés con los pensamientos mas impuros que ha tenido en toda su vida. ¿Como demonios Miroku podía vivir con pensamientos así?.

Se tapó la cara con sus manos en signo de frustración.

Rayos, ella NO era una pervertida. ¡No! todo es culpa de Bankotsu y su trasero firme, que la hacían tener esos pensamientos, porque tenía que admitir que el hombre estaba bien bueno, tampoco es que era ciega. De pronto la imagen del sexy mercenario desnudo volvió otra vez a su mente, pero se concentraba específicamente en su trasero.

_''Espera...¡Demonios! ¡Bankotsu tiene una cicatriz en el trasero!'', _Pensó.

Su mente sucia y cachonda comenzó a pasar pensamientos de que le gustaría lamer las cicatrices de Bankotsu. Chilló y comenzó a patalear.

\- ¡No! ¡Como puedo siquiera pensar en eso!.- Se dijo a si misma.

\- ¿En que estabas pensando?, pequeña pervertida.- Dijo una voz profunda y masculina que ella conocía bien.

Su cuerpo se estremeció reaccionando instintivamente a su voz, volteo su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo para ver a Bankotsu saliendo de la oscuridad del bosque y caminando lentamente hacia ella. Se levantó bruscamente, preparada para gritar y llamar a Inuyasha pero no pudo. Se quedó hipnotizada por el bello mercenario que ya estaba en frente de ella.

\- ¿No me vas a decir?.- Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez su voz sonaba ronca. Ella levantó la barbilla, desafiándolo.

\- No .- Dijo con firmeza. El sonrió con malicia con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Bankotsu llevó su mano derecha a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kagome, agarró un puñado de su cabello rebelde y hizo que inclinara aun mas la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Entonces...Te obligaré.- Y la empujó hasta hacerla sentar en el pozo y la miró un rato a los ojos a ver si se rendía, pero lo que vio en ellos fue un fuego de rebeldía y excitación que hizo que ensanchara aun mas su sonrisa y su miembro palpitara. Inclino su cabeza hasta que sus narices se tocaban y entonces...

La besó.

La besó con pasión y posesividad, ella correspondió con rabia mordiéndole el labio inferior para que la dejara en paz, rompiéndolo un poco. Él sonrió contra sus labios ante eso, y metió su lengua sin pedir permiso, Kagome luchó contra su lengua. Pero Bankotsu ganó la batalla dominándola de inmediato. Se separó de la azabache para tomar un poco de aire y a los dos segundo volvió a besarla con ferocidad.

La mano del mercenario se posó en el muslo blanco y cremoso de ella, para empezar a subir hasta que metió su mano en el interior de la falda y tocó la tela ya húmeda de las Bragas de la azabache. Él gruño de excitación, hizo la tela aun lado, y pasó un dedo por sus labios vaginales mojados . Kagome gimió contra sus labios y sus manos agarraron el borde del pozo con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos estaban blancos, ninguna otra persona a parte de ella la había tocado ahí. Bankotsu aprovechó y con su pulgar tocó su clítoris hinchado. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió en el momento en que su dedo se poso ahí y dio un pequeño chillido que él calló con sus labios.

Bankotsu comenzó a frotar su dedo de arriba a abajo en su clítoris, de pronto y sin previo aviso metió su dedo medio en su interior. La azabache arqueó su espalda abriendo su boca para dar un grito que el mercenario no dejó que saliera metiendo su lengua en su boca de golpe, él movió su dedo hacia dentro y hacia fuera mientras frotaba su clítoris. Kagome sentía que iba explotar en cualquier momento si él seguía haciendo eso.

Bankotsu dejó de besarla para poder mirarla, la encontró con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta con sus labios hinchado por sus besos feroces y sus mejillas rosadas.

\- Mírame.- Demandó, mientras presionaba con mas fuerza su clítoris. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe.- Dime en que pensabas.- Volvió a demandar, Kagome aun con su típica rebeldía, negó con la cabeza, él gruño y volvió a presionar con fuerza su clítoris, haciendo que la joven rasguñara el borde del pozo por las sensaciones tan intensas a las cuales no estaba acostumbrada.

Kagome lo miró con rabia y excitación mezcladas.

\- Ya te dije que ¡No! .- Elevó su voz en la última palabra. Bankotsu gruñó como un animal, acercó su cara al cuello de la joven y la mordió, sabiendo que iba a dejar una marca. Ella gimió.

\- Okey, vamos a ver si resistes por mas tiempo.- Él metió otro dedo mas, la azabache dio un pequeño chillido por la segunda intromisión. Bankutsu aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos, ella ya estaba a punto de explotar hasta que él se detuvo abruptamente.

Kagome no pudo evitar jadear por la decepción. Mierda, quería llegar necesitaba esa liberación. Comenzó a mover sus caderas para tratar de volver a mover los dedos.

Él sonrió sádicamente.

\- Vamos, Kagome. Dime lo que pensabas y yo voy hacerte llegar.- Él movió su dedo para confirma lo que decía pero se detuvo inmediatamente y ella gimió de frustración.

\- Yo...Yo.-

\- ¿Si..?.-

\- E-estaba pensando en que quería... La-lamer sus cicatrices.- Dijo con las defensas ya destruidas. Bankotsu puso su típica sonrisa torcida.

\- oh, Kagome, eres una chica mala pensando en esas cosas tan...- Se acerco a su oído.- Sucias...

Ella se estremeció

Bankotsu comenzó a mover sus dedos de nuevo como recompensa por haberle dicho y fue acelerando a medida que el vio las señales de que ella estaba a punto de llegar.

Cuándo Kagome llegó abrió su boca para gritar pero la sensación fue tan intensa que no pudo producir ruido alguno, ella sintió que no había una sensación tan increíble como esa, fue como que la corriente eléctrica que la recorrió la llevó al limbo y la volvió a traer de vuelta con una sensación de alivio y libertad.

Bankotsu sacó sus dedos de su interior y los llevó a su boca, para probarla.

Kagome tembló ante la visión de sus fluidos en la boca de él

Él sonrió socarronamente y la besó para que ella probara sus propios fluidos, la azabache dio un gemido estrangulado y sabía que sus bragas ahora estarían aun mas empapadas. El mercenario rompió el beso y la miro.

\- Bueno pequeña pervertida, me encantó hacerte llegar, pero me tengo que ir.- le soltó el cabello que no había dejado en ningún momento, y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque con incomodidad.

un brillo de decepción pasó por los ojos de la miko pero así como vino se fue. El se volteó de cuerpo completo a verla antes de infiltrarse en la oscuridad del bosque. Y Kagome vio su enorme erección presionando contra la tela de su hakama, exigiendo ser liberado. Él metió su mano en su haori, y sacó la pañoleta roja de la azabache.

\- Para nuestro próximo encuentro, usaremos esto.- Y sonrió con malicia cuando ella dio un pequeño jadeo.- Por cierto, debes tratar de no hacer tanto ruido. Eres demasiado ruidosa, parecías mas un bebe llorando, que una mujer teniendo placer.- Se dio la vuelta y despareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

Kagome se puso roja de furia y gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo por dejar que ese estúpido mercenario la tocara para después burlarse de ella.

\- ¡huy! ¡Es que lo odioo!.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Bueno, no soy muy buena para los finales xd. **

**Emmm, Bueno, espero sus reviews, fav y follows.**

**Nos Leemos, y un beso.**

**Daricar :33 (a ver si me cambio el nombre dios mio).**


End file.
